


You Don't Have To Keep Your Distance

by annaregina



Series: Into the Unknown [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (if you've read into the unknown anyway), F/M, I'm bad at tags, Love Bites, No Pregnancy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey is a virgin, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ben is??? not idk i haven't thought about it, consideration!!, good communication!!, how many times can the author use the phrase 'whispers their name like a prayer' in her fic, large hands hehe, let me know if you need any more adding x, mild dom ben solo, rey is bossy, uploads world's worst smut out of spite, your honour they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaregina/pseuds/annaregina
Summary: "If you start to kiss me like that, Benjamin, you had better know how to finish it," Rey interrupts firmly, her eyes dancing.Not a stand alone - this is the skipped sex scene from chapter 14 of Into The Unknown.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Into the Unknown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788868
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	You Don't Have To Keep Your Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a chance to use this gorgeous moodboard that [@darthdarcyy](https://twitter.com/darthdarcyy) on Twitter made for me!! Thank you so much!

“Rey,” he croaks, sliding his fingers into her messy hair. The white nightgown has ridden up even further as she’s shifted on his lap, exposing her seemingly endless thighs. He has to focus hard on what he wants to say. “ _Rey_.”

“What?” she grins against his lips.

“This is crazy,” he tries to insist, “All of this is crazy, you don’t have to – I’m not trying to say we have to-“

"Ben," she laughs, rolling her eyes as she cups his cheek softly, tracing the pads of her fingers along the line of his jaw. "Thank you for being considerate. Thank you for being you. We are _together_ , we are part of a dyad, we're already bonded for life. I have missed you for twenty years of my life. I know I don't have to, I _want_ to."

He also rolls his eyes at his own ridiculousness, the tightness across his chest lifting. There is nothing but love radiating from her and no way to doubt her words. “I just mean... This maybe wasn’t what you had planned. You were hurt, you’re exhausted, and I’m here-“

“If you _start_ to kiss me like that, Benjamin, you had better know how to finish it,” Rey interrupts firmly, her eyes dancing.

Is she scared? No. She is miles from anyone else she trusts, the wardrobe of a queen scattered around the room and being fitted for her. She’s so far beyond what she knows and understands, but she has Ben and that is more than enough. He has never hurt her, never let her down, never questioned her. Rey has spent so long trying to work out what she wants now she’s free and she thinks she finally knows.

He laughs and it sounds so carefree that she just has to kiss him again, pressing herself against him once more and, in a move so bold that she barely recognises it as her own, grinds her hips down onto his lap as she slides her hands under the loose shirt he’s wearing, exploring the planes of his chest.

She can feel the rumbling of his chest and he returns the favour, running his large hands up her thighs where they’re stretching across his lap, the frilly white fabric of the borrowed gown pushed higher and higher.

“If you want to stop at any point,” he whispers, only pulling away from her because he has to give himself a chance to breathe. As a compromise, he traces the edge of her jaw with his lips, his breath hot across the delicate shell of her ear. “You only have to say.”

“I know,” she promises, trailing her fingers back down his chest and out from under the billowy material to undo each button slowly and methodically.

Ben takes a deep breath and helps her shrug the shirt off, balling it up and throwing it off the bed. She giggles at that, and he cracks a smile despite his nerves. He wonders vaguely how people do this without being able to sense the emotions of the other person: if he couldn’t feel Rey’s eagerness, he’d be a wreck.

She drags her gaze up from his chest to his eyes, reading his expression silently. Then, pausing for only half a second, she shifts and pulls the entire nightgown over her head. She is only wearing pale knickers - and they don't do much for her modesty, clinging to her hips the way they are and making her tanned skin glow. Ben feels his heart cease beating for a concerningly long time before it resumes again, pounding painfully fast as he stares and stares and stares.

“Ben?” she whispers, licking her lips nervously.

“Fuck, I...” he croaks, before stopping to swallow _hard_. He tries to remember how to speak. “You’re so beautiful it hurts.”

He doesn’t know where to look – where to touch – first. He settles for sitting up properly, drawing her closer to him and sliding his cool hands up her back, dragging his callused fingers over each ridge of her spine and up to her shoulder blades. Rey shifts on his lap as he brings his hands round her sides, his thumb scraping the undersides of her breasts and making her shiver, her eyes sliding shut.

It doesn’t need to be said out loud but it’s clear this is a first everything for her. He wants to tuck her into his arms and never let her go. He wants to do... everything to her.

“Ben,” she says again, her voice higher than before. Her body tenses in expectation as he curves his back, bringing his mouth down to her nipples, already peaked and tight. Her breathy gasp is music to his ears and he groans when he feels her fingers tangle in his hair and _tug_.

“What?” he murmurs, his breath fanning across her skin.

“I want... I – I want,” she stammers, her head spinning as she tries to put this feeling into coherent sentences. “I want more.”

“I can do more,” he promises, the hint of a cocky grin spreading across his features. It’s so unfamiliar that she laughs but a wide smile transforms her face. This is the Ben that has always been there, hidden deep down, and she’s so glad she gets to see it. That this is all for her.

“Then get on with it,” she protests, moving her hips against his experimentally, feeling his hardness so close to her. Biting her lip to muffle her little noises, she tightens her grip on her shoulders.

“If you say so,” he huffs, dropping his hands from her breasts, one circling her waist to keep her against him, the other running over the fabric of her underwear. It’s practical, clearly the stuff she’s been travelling in, but he really couldn’t care less and as he feels her wetness on his fingers he only knows it’s in the way.

“Get these off,” he instructs, “ _Now_.”

Rey thinks she should be annoyed at the command in his voice but she can’t bring herself to be. She has to move away from him to slide the underwear down her legs and she lets out a startled laugh when, the _second_ they’re off her, Ben yanks her back with a grin.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” she teases but she’s just as eager.

“Who was talking about being separated for twenty years just moments earlier?” he huffs.

Rey laughs at him and steals another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his nose, cheeks, each mole lovingly in turn. He melts against her and positions her on his lap again, murmuring into her ear as he moves his hand between her spread legs, moving over her folds. He hears her little intake of breath and her arms tighten around his neck but she relaxes again and he presses a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” he checks, finding her clit after just a moment, spurred on by the magic flowing between them and the way her fingers are digging into his back.

Her answer is a low noise and a sharp nod of her head, her hips canting closer, desperate for more friction, more of his touch, more of _anything_. “Yes. Ben, please.”

“I’ve got you,” he promises softly, keeping his thumb at her clit as he eases one finger into her, still scattering kisses across her neck and shoulder. She’s so wet already and he has to take a deep breath, reminding himself to keep it together because this is _important_ , this matters.

He holds himself completely still, holding his breath until he feels another little nod and the roll of her hips against his hand.

“More,” she whispers and she lets out another breathy moan as he complies, feeling his hand start to move, his thumb circling her maddeningly slowly.

“Can you take another one?” Ben asks and the gruffness of his voice makes her shiver. He adds a second finger and she takes it easily. He curses under his breath and angles his body to catch her mouth, kissing her deeply. “Ah, you can.”

Rey whines as he curls his fingers forwards inside her and he nearly loses it as she begins to move with him, rocking her hips in time with the thrusts of his fingers. There’s a feedback loop of feeling through the bond and he abuses it eagerly, shifting his thumb to catch her clit on every pass as her pleasure reverberates through him too. He'd do this even if he didn't benefit from it too, but feeling what she's feeling - and knowing it's because of him - is incredible. She’s close already and he ducks his head down, laving at her nipples as his free hand braces her lower back, spanning nearly the whole width of it.

Rey doesn’t know what to focus on, doesn’t know how to pinpoint the pleasure she’s experiencing because it’s _everywhere_. It’s too much and not enough; it’s both new and age old and knowing that it’s Ben, her Ben, doing this, it’s overwhelming and she cries out weakly as she comes, the feeling washing over her like waves lapping at the shore and breaking over the rocks.

He holds her tightly, his fingers digging into her back as he struggles to keep it together. Instead, he kisses her neck and bites at the delicate skin there, running his tongue over the spot to soothe her. She trembles against him with the aftereffects, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

She seems exhausted so he lifts her off his lap and smooths her hair down, shifting to reach for the covers. Her hand flies out to stop him, eyes wide.

“What are you doing?” she protests, clumsily tugging him down on top of her, enjoying his weight along her entire body. “We aren’t done.”

“We aren’t?”

Rey scoffs. “Of course not.”

Ben laughs, shaking his head at her, his hair falling down around his face. “Should’ve known.”

“You should have,” she agrees, unlacing his trousers deftly and tugging them down because it feels very unfair that she’s naked and he isn’t - especially when his top half is so gorgeous.

“Yeah, because goodness knows you seem bossy enough,” he teases, kicking the last of his clothes away, barely even noticing her yanking his underwear down too – he’s far too focussed on the gleam in her eyes and the way her hair is splayed out across his pillows. He does, however, notice when her hand circles his length, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip as she looks up at him with an amused expression that is both cheeky and uncertain.

“I’m not bossy, you’re the bossy one,” she corrects with a little smirk, starting to move her hand slowly and dragging a groan from him.

“Rey, if you keep doing that...”

“I’ve barely started,” she whines, her eyebrows furrowed irritably in a way that is far too adorable given the situation.

“You’ve been doing plenty,” Ben promises, brushing her hand away and kissing her firmly, his arms bracing either side of her as he nudges her legs apart easily to settle between them.

Rey giggles and Ben thinks he might be drunk on the sound. The noise, coupled with the image of her nestled in his sheets, is one that will remain with him forever, he's sure. She shifts happily on the mattress, running her hands over his muscled chest again as she sighs gently.

“You’re still sure?” he double checks. While he’s sure Rey wouldn’t hold her tongue if anything was wrong, the part of him that’s been pushing people away for so long is still, deep down, convinced that this is a dream or an elaborate prank.

She cradles his cheek in her hand and smiles. “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.”

Ben nods and swallows nervously but Rey just leans up and kisses him, tugging him down.

“I want you, Ben,” she promises, wrapping her legs around his waist and running her hands up and down his arms soothingly.

He shudders and deepens the kiss, fumbling between them to move her hips. It takes a few moments, a few deep breaths, but soon he’s pressing the tip of himself against her and she’s breathless, squirming as he pushes inside ever so carefully. She doesn’t know how long it takes for him to bottom out but she’s never felt anything like it; she’s floating above the clouds and yet at the same time there is nowhere else could possibly be with his strong arms caging her in, holding her so tenderly as her mouth opens and closes wordlessly.

“I’m okay,” she says before he can ask the worried question, the already familiar dip in his furrowed brow in shadow as the light from the window falls across his face in brilliant beams. “I’m okay. Can you move?”

Ben says nothing, he just kisses her lovingly and rolls his hips, settling into a gloriously slow rhythm that has her keening against him, gripping his biceps and groaning his name.

“Like that?” he mutters, thrusting again and gritting his teeth in order to not to come there and then.

“You’re so _smug_ ,” she protests, arching her back anyway because yes, just like that. “Who knew you were so cocky about this?”

Ben simply grins and works his hand between them, rubbing her clit in time with his movements. She feels the pleasure spread through her body from where his hand and cock are up through her chest and her head tips back desperately, her hands scrabbling at the sheets before she resorts to gripping his shoulders. Rey feels half embarrassed at her reactions but from the way Ben is responding – his hips snapping forwards harder, his hands pressing deeper in the mattress, his eyes locked on her face – it quickly vanishes, replaced by a feeling so good that she didn’t know it could even exist.

There are still so many questions to answer, so many problems to overcome. They haven’t even talked properly, caught up in the danger of the throne room and recovering afterwards, but nothing matters. Nothing even _exists_ except the two of them and his room, the sun streaming through the arched windows, the rumbled white sheets around them, the words he’s mumbling into her ear as he moves.

She can feel another orgasm building slowly but steadily and she already knows he’s close – has been for a while – so she throws caution to the wind and starts begging.

“Harder, Ben, please,” she croaks, her words catching in her throat. She’s surprised she can talk at all.

He can only pull his hand away from her clit and lace their fingers together, pinning her hands either side of her head as he begins to move determinedly. She squeezes his hands tightly, knowing there is no way she could hurt him but wanting to become so entangled with him that it’s impossible to separate them.

He shifts to accommodate the new angle and hits something deep inside her: the feeling sends electricity along every nerve in her body and it’s so intense that she half thinks she’s finally done it, finally burst into flames. It’s so muc,h so suddenly, that she cries out as her orgasm hits and she feels him tipping over the edge too, their bond alight with the sensation. He drives into her desperately, chasing the high for as long as he can before he shudders, breathing her name against her skin like a prayer.

He holds himself as close as possible for a long moment, no other sound but their ragged breathing, before his arms give way and he half falls half rolls himself away.

Rey cannot speak. She can barely think. She feels warm and light and perfectly happy. She is completely and utterly whole here in this bed, his strong arms wrapped around her waist as she hums lazily.

“That was...” she finally manages, turning in his arms to lie on his chest, pleasantly sore in an unexpected way. She’s not sure what she’d been expecting, honestly, but she thinks she gets why people like this so much now. “That was perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Ben corrects her, his thumb brushing up and down the small of her back soothingly. Her eyes are so heavy, and the compliment makes her heart skip a beat.

She has nothing to say in reply that he cannot feel through the bond. Rey knows full well that this time here in bed is only a small reprieve from a whole host of pressing matters. She grimaces slightly to herself even as she tries to force herself to forget, unwilling to let this moment go. “We shouldn’t have got side tracked,” she grumbles. “Not that we shouldn’t have done it, but there’s a lot to do, _so_ much to do, Ben.”

He chuckles and closes his own eyes, nestling into the pillows to get more comfortable. Her body on top of his is a comforting weight, reminding him that she’s here and she’s real. “Maybe. But you needed to rest anyway. This was just a... detour.”

“A good detour, I hope? It was for me. I had this image of you built up in my head,” Rey continues quietly. She’s very comfortable on his chest, curled up like a cat, but at one point she does want to sleep on his luxuriously soft mattress just to try it out and make Rose jealous. Ben tenses slightly at her words, afraid that he’s let her down. “You’ve exceeded every expectation, don’t worry,” she giggles, “I just didn’t expect you to be like _this_. In bed, that is.”

“You imagined me in bed?” Ben says, the grin evident in his voice even if she can’t see it.

“Shut up and sleep, Your Majesty.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he sighs dramatically but his eyes are still closed and it’s not long before his breathing evens out and Rey knows he’s asleep.

She forces herself to stay awake for just a few minutes longer. She wants a moment to herself to let this all sink in. Confusingly, she doesn’t feel anything except blissful happiness: she wonders vaguely if she should be lost, or overwhelmed, but she isn’t at all. She has everything she needs right here with her, and the rest they can figure out together.

That’s the last thing she thinks about as she drifts off, Ben’s hand heavy on her back, their fingers still intertwined: she doesn’t have to do it alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT FOR THE SAKE OF SMUT BEFORE the extent of my smut writing was some tasteful stuff in my harry potter fic and this is,,,, uhhh,,, bc they're horny but it didn't fit the vibes of the main story lmao. Enjoy!!


End file.
